


Shared Insanity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [268]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he pauses long enough to really think about the events of the last three months, he might as well admit that his entire family has lost their collective sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 August 2016  
> Word Count: 237  
> Prompt: unbelievable  
> Summary: If he pauses long enough to really think about the events of the last three months, he might as well admit that his entire family has lost their collective sanity.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and Abaddon. Somehow, Patrick decided he wanted this to be his piece. As I've said before, I really don't fight with the muses on this sort of thing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

If he pauses long enough to really think about the events of the last three months, he might as well admit that his entire family has lost their collective sanity. If he goes back four months, it would be just James that had lost his sanity in his obsession with Damien Thorn.

But really, how else can he explain the way his life has turned these past three months but some sort of communal loss of sanity? His husband shot and likely killed a young woman, who is alive and healthy and living in the same house with them. His son speaking to ghosts and drawing pictures based on what they tell him? All of them living with the Antichrist and others of his personal retinue?

No one in the world would believe a word of this if he should tell it. No, he knows one person who might humor him. That's the reason he suggested her for both Jacob's and Simone's therapy. Well, she'd been seeing Jacob already by the time all of this happened. He has no idea if Simone has divulged any of the obvious details yet, and won't until Simone herself brings it up.

Maybe there will be a day when they can have a household group session. He chuckles at the idea of Ann or Damien sitting through one, but Jacob and Simone can both be quite persuasive when they want something…


End file.
